kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Arika Anarchia Entheofushia
Arika Anarchia Entheofushia is a character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu. She was the princess and later queen of the Vespertatia, and Negi Springfield's mother. She was very naive and cold because of her upbringing inside the castle, which both sheltered her from the outside world and exposed her to the greed and betrayal within the kingdom. Despite all this, she is shown to be a brave leader. When she reluctantly sacrificed her country to save the magic world, she did everything within her power to reduce the casualties, including personally going to escort people to safety. When casualties amounted to less than three percent, this was still not enough to Arika. Because of her sheltered upbringing she had problems expressing her true emotions, which she believes she is not allow to have because of her royal status and as such she hardly changes her cold expression. She also has no patience for Nagi Springfield's perverted advances towards her and slaps him with her magic whenever he gets out of line. Biography Great Mage War : Main article: Great Mage War Arika Anarchia Entheofushia was the princess and later queen of the Vespertatia and was also the person most actively trying to end the war before it ruined her lands. For this, she needed Ala Rubra on her side. After she came in contact with Ala Rubra in the Megalomesembria Confederation and gained information on them. She then went to meet the third princess of the Hellas Empire to commence negotiations, but both princesses were captured after Ala Rubra were declared traitors by Primum. Caught in that trap, pursued by both the empire and the confederation, they manage to fight their way towards the place where Princess Arika and Princess Theodora of the Hellas Empire were being held captive, rescue them and escaped to their hide out. There, they suggested that the according to their information the higher-ups in the capital of Ostia were heavily corrupted by the enemy which lead to the conclusion that they had no allies in the empire, the confederation, or Vespertatia. Arika once again asked Nagi and Ala Rubra to served under her and then they started their counter attack, thanks to Arika, Ala Rubra still had a few allies and they were able to identify who was the enemy. During the final battle, Arika was able to stop the magic that would have destroyed the world using the magic that kept Ostia floating. Arika was arrested when the Megalomesembria senate accused her of killing her father, the King, and for being in league with Cosmo Entelecheia, this was all false information the senate created to make her a scapegoat for the war. Arika was force to spend two years imprisoned before her schedule execution in Cerberus Canyon. After she jumped to her death in Ceberus Canyon she was rescued by Nagi, who confesses his feelings for Arika and makes her admit her own feelings for him, after Arika finally admits she loves Nagi, he proposed and Arika replied "alright." Jack Rakan and Ala Rubra forced the senate to cover up the rescue so that Arika could live in peace but this did not stopped the Megalomesembria senate from putting a bounty on Ala Rubra. After the War Ala Rubra became even more famous after the end of the war and were considered from that moment on asto be the 'Heroes of the Magical World'. The group split up into two groups, with Nagi Springfield, Eishun Konoe, Jack Rakan, and Albireo Imma traveling together and Gateau Vandenburg, Takamichi Takahata, and Kurt Godel working together. The latter group stayed by princess Arika's side as personal advisers following the war. The senate accused Princess Arika for the war and her part in it with fake allegations and imprisoned her and scheduled her to be executed. Kurt informed Nagi and the others about this turn of events, but only got in response from Nagi that he wanted to save more people instead of only one special person. This later turns out to be only a cover for his real actions and feelings towards the princess. The day came when Arika was to be executed. As Arika walked towards her death, she only regretted that she wasn't able to be with Nagi and her only wish was to see him a last time. At the last moment, a soldier interrupted the live-broadcast, making the senator and the observing crowd upset. The soldier soon revealed himself to be none other than Jack Rakan from Ala Rubra. The shocked senator then asked what happened with Arika when Jack Rakan is here, to which the man responds that he has nothing to worry about, because 'this idiot' takes care of things now. The angry senator immediately called for the troops and guards to come, to which Rakan (who now had backup from Eishun, Gateau, and Albireo) asked, "are you seriously telling me that you think that's gonna be enough?" As Nagi saved Arika and proposed to her at the same time, the rest of Ala Rubra took their last official known action, crushing the corrupt troops of the senator. Eight years after the war Arika is seen fighting the remnants of Cosmo Entelachiea, which included Tertium, alongside Nagi and Alberio. Two years later she gave birth to Negi Springfield, but, because of unknown circumstances, she couldn't raise him. Powers and Abilities *'Royal Magic': It is hinted that Arika is holding a special kind of magical power, so far only known as Royal Magic. Apparently it is a different compared to normal magic. Its true power and abilities are to date unknown, but its obviously very strong, since Arika was able to beat up Nagi with simple slaps pretty badly. Arika has also been seen with a sword a few times, but it is unknown how well she can use it. Appearances *None as of yet. Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi